Video Games and Cheats
by Knight of Rogues
Summary: Just a brief sequel to "A Friendly Game of Poker" to make up/explain the fact that Weiss' winning hand was physically impossible. I thank my sister for giving me an idea for how to play that off. Thanks, sis.


**A sequel to cover up for a huge mistake I made in the strip poker story. Don't write post something until you've had someone point out your flaws, children.**

"Yes! Harder!"

"No, Weiss! Please!"

"Quiet, Ruby. Nothing can stop me from dominating you now!"

"Ack! Not there!"

"Yes! YES!"

"Aw, dang it! It's gotten everywhere! Now I'm soaking wet."

"If Goodwitch heard you two, she'd have you out of Beacon in no time flat." Pyrrha Nikos observed as Ruby sulked in her defeat, Nintendo 3DS in hand. Weiss blushed deeply as she realized how an outsider would understand the exchange that she and Ruby had had over their Pokemon battle.

"Or she'd join in." Yang Xiao Long threw out from her bunk. Blake chuckled from the bunk beneath her. The two of them were battling it out on their computers, taking shots at each other in the FPS in an attempt to prove which was better.

"Yeah, for some reason I doubt that."

"Who asked you, vomit boy?" Yang teased. Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren were all sitting across the room from the others, the boys losing a two-against-one battle with Nora. She simply hummed as her gravity hammer sent Jaune's avatar flying across the map.

"He has a point." Ren sighed.

"Who's idea was it again, playing video games for four hours straight?"

"I don't know, Pyrrha. I wanted to try out Monopoly…" Yang smirked at the thought until she was shot in the head by Blake, the faunus' character brandishing a high-powered sniper rifle.

"Dammit, Blake." She groaned.

"You know, I was thinking…" Ruby pondered as she tried another Pokemon out against Weiss.

"Yes?" The heiress responded, trying to make the crimsonette hurry her thoughts along.

"Well, if Yang explained the rules of… er, poker to me correctly…" She muttered the last part, yet still managed to cause Weiss' face to go red. Even after a month, she still couldn't get the images out of her head of Ruby's soft curves along her-

"Gah!" She shouted, drawn out of her thoughts as Ruby finally defeated one of her Pokemon. The team leader smirked and continued.

"Anyway, a royal flush has a ten, a jack, a queen, a king, and an ace… but Blake had a four of Jacks, so…"

"So how did Weiss manage to get a royal flush if I had all the jacks in the deck." Blake finished, ending the game so she could divert her attention to the girl. The others paused their respective games, all intrigued by Ruby's sudden realization.

"I mean, maybe she got a joker instead?" Jaune asked out loud. Pyrrha shook her head.

"I remember distinctly, that was a jack she had."

"Perhaps it was Blake who made the mistake?"

"I'm certain I had only jacks in my hand." The cat-faunus said firmly.

"Yang _did _shuffle them…" Nora said in a sing-song voice. Needless to say, all eyes turned to the brawler. She nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"Eheheh, so I might have tweaked the deck so I could win… surprise?"

The eyes soon turned to glares as the blonde tried to play it off.

"I mean, come on! You pervs all wanted to see this awesome bod, and so I thought 'Yang, just slip a few more face cards in there to increase your chances of winning!' and, well, it turns out it helped Weiss out instead… so don't get mad at me! She cheated!" She put her hands up, pointing to the heiress. Nobody turned away.

"Yang, I trusted you! You're my sister!"

"You put me through the humiliation of seeing all of you in… well, in rather inappropriate states!"

"While I for one have no issues, I have to stand with the others. Sorry, dear."

"Break her legs!"

"And I was naked in front of Weiss for nothing! Damn you, Yang Xiao Long!" Jaune cursed. Ren patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Actually, that's more because you suck at the game."

"GET HER!" The entire group shouted, tackling Yang at the same time. Students up and down the dormitory hallways heard the screams and knew it was either Yang was getting beat up really badly, or having an orgy; We know that they all secretly hoped for the latter.

**Forgive me for not catching my error in the fanfic. Please. I beg of you.**


End file.
